What a Boyfriend Should Do
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: Scenarios on what a boyfriend should do. Percabeth fluff. Might be a bit OOC at some points.


_**What a Boyfriend Should Do…**__** When she walks away from you mad,**__**follow her. **_

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend. She was done. "Gods, Percy! I'm can't even deal with you right now!" she exploded, grabbing her things and storming out, furiously wiping away the tears burning the corners of her eyes. Percy sat in shock for a moment, before letting out a string of profanities very loudly. He had screwed up big time. Only one thing came to mind, go after the girl he loved.

_**When she stare's at your mouth**_**, **_**kiss her. **_

Percy loved looking at Annabeth, and he loved it even more when she stared back with an expression identical to his adoring one. As he watched his girlfriend explain something, gesturing animatedly with her hands, he noticed her words flatter and her eyes zone in on something. He grinned when he realized her eyes had targeted on his lips. With one smooth and confident movement, he placed an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and placed his lips on hers. Annabeth smiled into the kiss as she wove her fingers through her boyfriend's dark hair. Percy could kiss Annabeth for days.__

_**When she pushes you or hit's you,**__**grab her and don't let go. **_

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped at her sometimes idiotic boyfriend's words. Percy's eyes widened when he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth. She hit in the arm, sending an apologetic smile to those who walked by the couple. "Sorry, babe," Percy mumbled into his girlfriend's blond curls, as he wrapped his arms around her. He heard her sigh in defeat and return the hug. "Seaweed brain," she mumbled fondly into his muscular chest.

_**When she start's cussing at you,**__**kiss her and tell her you love her. **_

Percy's eyes widened more as each word flew out of his girlfriend's mouth. Annabeth wasn't one to swear often, unlike her raven haired boyfriend. So when she did, Percy was taken by surprise. Mustering some courage, Percy approached his angry girlfriend, and before she could say one more cuss word, pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth's eyes widen a fraction before fluttering shut from the feel of Percy's lips on hers. She hated it when he did that, it made it hard for her to stay upset with him. Annabeth finally gave in and responded to the kiss. "Sorry Annie. I love you," Percy quietly told her. With a sigh, Annabeth leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek in forgiveness Percy had won this one, but they both knew Annabeth would win the next.

_**When she's quiet**_**, **_**ask her whats wrong. **_

On one rainy afternoon, the couple sat comfortably on the overstuffed couch in Percy's living room. Annabeth wanted to watch some documentary, and of course Percy gave in and agreed to watch__it. But Percy could tell Annabeth wasn't paying any attention. Something was wrong, Percy could tell. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy quietly asked her, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear. "Nothing Perce,' she replied, staring at her hands. "Don't lie to me," he told her, "I know when you're lying. There's no point in it." She sighed and curled up against his chest. Percy automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Tell me," he whispered, hating seeing Annabeth like this. "I've just been really stressed lately, and everyone's just been bugging me…"__she started, resting her head against his chest.__

_**When she ignore's you**_**, **_**give her your attention. **_

Annabeth looked suspiciously at the flowers in her boyfriend's outstretched hand. He offered her a tentative smile. She raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I should've been listening to you better. You have my full attention now. Forgive me?" he asked. She thought for a moment, looking in Percy's pleading eyes. Finally she cracked a smile and wrapped her arms around his torso. He let out a sigh of relief. "Did Sally help you with this apology?" she asked him. She knew him all too well. 

_**When she pulls away**_**, **_**pull her back. **_

"Not now Percy. I can't deal with this," Annabeth told him, pulling away. Percy frowned at the person who was no longer in his arms. She was already zipping up her coat. Percy desperately thought of ways to make her stay. "Don't leave Annabeth," he pleaded. She frowned at him. "Why? Give me a reason why I shouldn't walk out right now," she said, crossing her arms. He walked up to her, standing less than an inch away. "You love me, and I love you," he simply said, taking her surprise and locking their lips.

_**When you see her at her worst**_**, **_**tell her she's beautiful. **_

Percy noticed how tired Annabeth looked. He could tell she was stressed. Her blond curls were in a messy ponytail, no traces of makeup on her face. Yet she still looked gorgeous to Percy. He noticed her stifle a yawn and rub her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I had to study for finals then redesign a part of Mount Olympus." Annabeth told him. "I look horrible, I know." Percy shook his head in disbelief. "You look beautiful," he told her honestly. Annabeth let out a laugh. "You don't have to say that, Perce," she told him, looking at him fondly. Percy smiled at her. "You always look beautiful," he reminded her. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Percy."__

_**When you see her start crying**_**, **_**just hold her and don't say a word. **_

Percy knocked on her cabin door. Malcolm opened the door. "Oh hey Percy. Um Annabeth's busy." he quickly explained to the son Poseidon. Percy raised my eyebrow in doubt. The couple had plans, it wasn't like Annabeth to cancel. "I just need to speak to her." Percy told the boy. Malcolm shock his head but let him in anyway. He went over to Annabeth's bunk, to see her hunched over something that looked like a photo album. Percy heard her sniffling and wiping under her eyes with her fingertips. She was crying. Percy instantly sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, but soon relaxed when she realized it was her boyfriend. She sank into his arms. Percy just held her and rubbed her back. He knew that was all he needed to do.

_**When you see her walking**_**, **_**sneak up and hug her waist from behind. **_

From where Percy sat he could see his girlfriend walking by, reading a scroll. He grinned at the idea that just popped in his head and ran after her. Not saying a word he approached her back. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him. She jumped in surprise and dropped her scroll. "Percy!" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!" He heard the giddy tone in her voice and grinned. he kissed her temple. "I'll remember that," he mumbled teasingly.

_**When she's scared**_**, **_**protect her. **_

"SPIDER!" Annabeth shrieked, jumping up on the counter. Percy turned from where he was rummaging through the cabinet and looked at his frightened girlfriend. He noticed the tiny black spider on the floor. With a sigh, he grabbed the newspaper, rolled it up and hit the poor spider. "Sorry little guy. I'm sorry my mean girlfriend hated you and made me kill you," Percy told the dead spider, flicking it into the trash. Annabeth glared at Percy from where she still sat on the counter. He gave her a goofy grin that couldn't help but make her smile. "Thanks Seaweed brain," she told him. He grinned. "Anytime Annie."

_**When she lay's her head on your shoulder**_**, **_**tilt her head up and kiss her. **_

As Annabeth and Percy watched some dumb chick flick, she laid her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Taking a tip from the actor on screen, Percy tilted Annabeth's head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend with a smile gracing her features. Percy smiled back. "Just because," he replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes but let the giddy smile form on her face.

_**When she steal's your favourite sweater**_**, **_**let her keep it and sleep with it for a night. **_

"You cold?" Percy worryingly asked his shivering girlfriend. "A little bit," she mumbled. Without a word he shrugged off his warm hoodie and placed it on her. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled and gestured for her to zip it up. Percy couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his big sweater. "Better?" he asked her. She nodded. "Thanks Percy. But aren't you going to get cold?" she asked him. he shook his head and smiled. "I'll be fine. Keep it, it looks good on you," he told her grinning. She blushed a little bit and hugged him. "I think I will," Annabeth said playfully.

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time**_**, **_**reassure her that everything is okay. **_

Percy noticed Annabeth's worried expression. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, you're going to kick ass. You're going to be amazing, I know it," he confidently reassured her. She bit on her bottom lip. "You sure?," she asked him. He nodded confidently. "I know it. You'll be amazing," he told her. She gave him a nervous smile. "Thanks Percy," she told him gratefully. He smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_**When she misses you**_**, **_**she's hurting inside.**_

Annabeth looked at the photo of her and Percy that Sally had took a few weeks before he left. She couldn't believe that Hera had taken him away and sent him to that Roman camp. She let a tear escape and run down her cheek. In the photo they both wore huge grins and had their arms around each other. They looked so happy, and they truly were. Annabeth missed him more than anyone could imagine. She promised herself that'd she'd do everything she possibly could to find him. She would bring him home. She had to.


End file.
